


Keep Me Still

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Held Down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Danny struggled beneath the heavy bulk of the man above him. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #19</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Still

Danny struggled beneath the heavy bulk of the man above him. He didn't remember when, exactly, he'd met James Ellison, but they'd probably commiserated over beer about ruined marriages and being cops. However, for the moment, he didn't care where or when they'd met, he cared that Jim was very interested in making him feel very good about his decision to have drinks with him tonight.

His arms were pinned over his head. He could see the cables of tendons holding fast in Jim's forearm right next to his head. Danny rubbed his knee against Jim's crotch and squirmed against the wet tongue circling his left nipple.

"Do you always wiggle so much?" Jim asked him with a bit of a growl.

Danny grinned, toothy and wide, slick and sly. "Yeah," he said. "Why, don't you like it, Jim?" He shifted his face into a pouting frown. "I could lay here like a dead fish," he offered, then let his body flop like a lifeless doll. He meant none of it - except the part about liking to wiggle.

Jim growled and slapped his free hand against Danny's hip. "Stop that," he growled. Then, voice hard, he said, "You know what I want."

As he spoke, Jim had pressed down on Danny's wrists again. Danny shivered from neck to ankles and felt his cock stiffen. "I do, huh?" Danny said back, stretching up to drag his teeth against JIm's jaw.

Eyes narrowed, Jim knelt over Danny's hips. "Yes, you do," he rumbled. "And you know what happens if you don't give me what I want."

"You are so hot right now, babe," Danny half-hissed. "I want you to make sure I can't move while you fuck me."

Jim grinned wickedly down at the man pinned beneath him. "I can do that."

That grin was almost scary. It made Danny's stomach flip. He couldn't wait to get started.

When he tried to sit up, Jim pushed him back down. "Oh no, you're gonna stay where I put you or I'll make you stay still."

Jim growled and pressed both hands against Danny's shoulders. "You asked for it, Danno."

A moment later, Danny found his wrists bound together and his legs in the air, pinned against his chest. Jim leaned over him, body holding his legs in place and slid a well-slicked finger into his ass. Danny couldn't catch the moan that rumbled from his chest.

Jim chuckled. "I've hardly gotten started."

Yeah, Danny knew that, but it didn't stop his libido from skipping ahead. He closed his eyes and breathed. Trying to calm his raging hormones so he could enjoy the amazing things Jim was doing with his hands.

When Jim finally entered him, Danny wanted to loop his legs around the man's waist, but Jim was doing an excellent job of holding him down against the mattress. Danny rocked his hips as much as he could. He was ready to get off - now.

Jim laughed again. "Maybe. If you're very very good."


End file.
